


Day Three Hundred Forty-Five || No Organization

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [345]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Her gardens - the base of her craft - may look wild to most. But to Hinata, they're exactly as they're meant to be. Sadly...that doesn't mean every potion she brews works as intended, as Sasuke has come to find out.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [345]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Day Three Hundred Forty-Five || No Organization

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to day 306!)

Some call it chaos. Hinata calls it home.

To the untrained eye, it does indeed look completely without any sense of organization. The little cottage at the edge of the trees appears to be thoroughly encapsulated by nature. Thick ivy and vines grow up most of the exterior walls, basking in the sunlight as their blooms face the sky. The front garden - without a single foot of grass - is a thicket of herbs, flowers, trees, and stones. A trickle of water can be heard among the rustling of the leaves, a small stream flowing nearby. And a well stands proudly along one side, bucket hanging on well-worn rope.

The cabin itself is rather plain: made of logs and a simple L-shape, it doesn’t look like much from the outside...or rather, what little one can see beyond the plethora of plants. A rounded door - taller than it is wide - is the only barrier between the world and the space within.

And the inside is nearly as teeming with life as out.

Potted plants adorn every surface, stones and gems speckled between them. Archways are curtained with vines, but the space still manages to be light, bright, and airy.

It’s led many people to believe that that Hinata isn’t just a simple country woman with a knack for medicines...but an actual witch. A good witch: one focused in growing and healing. Though some of the more...superstitious folks give her a wide berth, Hinata doesn’t mind. She simply sticks to her simplicity and happiness in her little cabin, with her maze-like garden and tidy little house.

Of course...the rumors of her skills sometimes bring her the odd guest. Those with ailments that other doctors and medics seem...unable - or perhaps unwilling - to cure. Not too long ago, one such young man found his way to her cabin door. Looking rather out of sorts, he had no claim to a physical malady. No...what he believed to be ailing him was a matter of the heart. Nothing that could be observed by anyone else. A strange, pervading emptiness...the inability to love another.

At first, Hinata had been quite perplexed. While some hearts do simply find contentment without a need to love or be loved...her guest - a man called Sasuke Uchiha - had been most distressed by the idea, feeling as if...something were missing.

Thankfully, in her collection of tomes, Hinata had found just what was needed: a potion for an empty heart. Assuring him she could brew it - there wasn’t a potion she’d tried yet she couldn’t manage - she’d sent him on his way for the three days she would need to tend to the concoction, all while juggling anyone else who knocked upon her door.

When it was finished, he’d returned and cautiously gave a swallow. At first, she’d assumed there would be little telling if it had truly worked...but he assured her there was a warmth in his chest he’d never felt before.

And...it only seemed to get worse when they locked eyes.

Sheepishly skirting the subject, Hinata had refused to let him pay until he returned home to meet with his suitresses and assure that the effects he’d been suffering from were no longer an issue.

...that was about a week ago.

Since then, Hinata has been keeping busy, as always. Most are returning customers back again for their typical requests: a fair few are older folks with aching joints or trouble sleeping.

And yet, so far, none of them have been Sasuke.

Part of her is worried that something is amiss. After all...surely by now he should have at least some inkling of whether or not the brew cured his reclusive heart. If it did, well...she needs her coin. And if not, he’ll surely want to try again, or some other recourse.

Idly using a bit of magic to make a viney potted plant wriggle and dance, Hinata leans her chin in her other hand. The silence is concerning, either way...but she doesn’t have a way to contact him. True, she’s not really _out_ anything should he never return to pay - all of her samples came from her own stores, and though three days of managing the brew was a fair effort, it wasn’t anything too taxing...but it’s the principle of the thing. She didn’t get the impression he was the sort to skip out pay for honest work. So why hasn’t she heard anything?

...was he too embarrassed by his reaction?

True, she hadn’t expected him to be _that_ open to emotion after consuming the potion, but...well, there wasn’t any harm in it. At least they knew it was - to some extent - allowing him to feel. It hadn’t meant anything - perhaps a touch surprising and a little embarrassing, but not anything to fear.

Sighing, Hinata realizes the day isn’t going to get any younger, so she abandons her table and gets to work. As the day comes to a close, it’s time to water all of her beauties and settle in for the night. Once the chores are done, she can make herself some supper, and then do it all over again the next day after a good night’s sleep.

Thankfully her routine is so reflexive by now, it’s a simple matter to bring up water from the well for her watering can. While she has the skills to move the liquid with magic, she’s always hesitant to do so outside in plain view. One hand hiking up her skirt to keep it from being splashed, the other guides the can along her haphazard rows of green. This carries on in peaceful silence broken only by her humming...until she hears approaching footsteps.

Turning, pale eyes go wide in shock as none other than Sasuke makes his way down the lane, expression looking distraught.

...oh no...is it not working?

Carefully setting her can aside, Hinata opens her mouth to ask, but cuts back as Sasuke speaks first.

“What was that potion you gave me?”

“I...w-what?”

“The potion!”

“It...it was a cure for an empty heart. Has it not worked for you, sir…?”

Still looking harried, Sasuke takes to pacing. “...at first, I believed it had. But when I returned home, and arranged to again speak with my possible matches...I felt nothing. Perhaps not as...deeply as before, but none of the feelings I expected. Not for any of them - not a one! So, tell me -” He steps up toward her, making Hinata retreat half a step. “...are you lying to me?”

“I -? No! I can s-show you the time, the recipe, I -?”

“You didn’t bewitch me?”

“...bewitch? No! I made the brew exactly as described. You told me yourself you felt different. Maybe...maybe it wasn’t strong enough -”

“No...it was plenty strong. But not in the way it needs to be...don’t you understand?” Reaching, he snags one of her hands, earning a gasp of surprise. “...that feeling I had when I was here, when I first drank the potion...it was real. But I cannot feel it anywhere else. I returned to see if it was a fluke...but no. Even now, I feel as if my heart will hammer through my chest! So...did you lie to me? Was what you gave me not a cure...but another curse?”

“Sir, I...I don’t understand. What are you -?”

“Did you give me a love potion?”

Her face slackens in surprise. “Of course not! W-why would I -?”

“I’m a man of some fortune, you know. Surely you knew -?”

“I had no inclination of that! Besides, I tend to any who need it, coin or not. Do you...do you _really think_ I tried to bewitch you to steal your money?”

“I had to be sure! Because I only feel that warmth when I’m here...when I’m with you. And yet I know nothing of you...not even your name. How else would you explain it?”

As if to prove his words, he brings her unwilling hand to his chest. And...there. She can feel it. Like a bird it seems to flutter against his ribs, desperate and quick.

...it’s warm.

Staring at her hand, Hinata tries to think. She’s never made this brew before - never had to. She has no idea what can go wrong, or what the exact nature of it working properly looks like. “...I’m sorry, I have no idea. This was my first time making it, and yet...I-I’m sure I did it right. I checked and checked and checked again. Whatever you’re feeling...it must be what you are m-meant to feel. I swear to you...I had no intention of being what you seek. Perhaps that is just the magic of the potion: it knows what you do not.”

He doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer, and drops her hand. “...and what am I to tell my parents? That I can’t marry any of their choices for me because I’ve found myself entranced by a...a _witch_?”

The tone more than the word makes her flinch. “...I c-can’t answer that, sir. Many in this day and age marry more for money and connections than love.”

After a pause, he bitterly scoffs. “...I never should have come here. At least before my marrying them without feeling would be painless. But now...now that I know…”

Sympathy grows in her eyes. “...I’m sorry. Truly, I...I am. There might be another potion, one to revert you to -”

“No...no more magic. You’ve done enough.” Reaching into his coat’s pocket, he withdraws a pouch of coins, tossed and barely caught. “...for your efforts. But you’d best hope I never see you again. I can’t...I…” Gritting his teeth, he turns on a heel and retreats as the sunlight begins to wane.

Standing with her pay in her palms, Hinata can only watch until he disappears around the bend, chest feeling oddly...hollow. While she’s had potions to awry in the past...never has had an effect like this.

...she isn’t sure how to feel.

Lowering her gaze to the coins, she feels a wave of regret. She’d only wanted to help...and now she’s ruined his outlook, possibly forever. He’s right: someone of his apparent rank can never stoop to the level she finds herself on. It wouldn’t be right, and surely his parents would be furious. But now he’ll always be nagged by that feeling...a feeling _she_ helped create…

Slowly, she slips the pouch into a larger one at her hip, taking up her can and finishing her chores. Night falls, supper eaten, and still she finds herself distraught.

...but what can she do?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never expected to do a follow-up to that other piece, but...here we are xD
> 
> Potions - especially those that alter feelings and emotions - can be rather tricky things, as Hinata is learning. While her intentions were good...well, that doesn't mean the results are considered thus. Whatever will they do...?
> 
> ...no idea, as I don't know if I'll do more of this, but...y'know. I might someday, if my habits are anything to go by xD
> 
> Anyway, on that note...it's very late. Again. And yes, I know the year is over and I still have 20 days to go. I WILL be continuing into January, so never fear! Those days will get done, just...later than expected ^^; But for now, sleep! Thanks for reading~


End file.
